Jasper's True Mate
by CreativeKelsey
Summary: It's been four months since Edward has left and Bella has finally found clarity. That is, until she gets a sudden visit from Jasper. What could he possibly want from Bella? Will she finally learn the truth about his feelings for her? Will she stay or run? One shot. Lemons.


It started out as an average, rainy day in Forks. To Bella, there was nothing special about today that led it to stand out amongst the others. Once school ended for the day she planned to go hang out with Jake on the rez—the average Friday night activity. And while it wasn't necessarily all too exciting, she had grown fond of those nights on the rez where she had made friends with Jake and his wolf friends. Little did she know that tonight would be anything from ordinary.

On her way home she decided to stop and leave a note for Charlie; letting him know where she would be that night. Normally she would have called but her cell had shattered the other day when she was getting out of her truck. _Clumsy Bella strikes again,_ she thought to herself. She pulled up in the driveway and turned the engine off. She had to give a little shove as she pulled the door open on the driver's side. One step. Two step. As she slammed the door shut behind her, her head snapped to her left as she heard the squeal of tires strike to a halt right behind her truck.

Bella stared in utter shock as she watched the tall, beautiful blond man step from the shiny, black Mercedes.

"Jasper?" Bella's voice sounded distant in her own ears as she breathed the name.

"Get in." Was all he replied.

Without skipping a beat Bella did as directed and stepped into the Mercedes; all previous plans for the night faded away. The car jolted in drive and they quickly sped away. It was a moment before Bella could register what was happening.

"Jasper?" Bella questioned again. He was the last person she had ever expected to see again. Well, besides Edward of course.

"Yes, hello Bella. It's been awhile." Jasper stole small glances at her; his attention shifting between her and the whindy road ahead. His eyes seemed to search her face; though he could feel the shock, confusion, and the bits of excitement radiating off of Bella.

"Umm, yeah, I guess. Four months now." She thought back to the day when Edward had left her. Though it was just a few months ago, it had seemed like a lifetime had passed.

"Urm, what are you doing here Jasper? Is Edward with you? The rest of the Cullens?" Bella asked in search of some clarity.

"No, Edward isn't here." He paused waiting for her reaction. "No one else is; it's just me. And as for why I'm here, well we'll get to that later; I want to get to the house first." Said Jasper.

Jasper was surprised to sense the feeling of relief Bella felt when she learnt that Edward wasn't here with him.

"Oh." Was all that Bella murmured as she sat processing what could possibly bring Jasper back to Forks. And why was he bringing her back to the old Cullen house? She felt herself grow a bit anxious in anticipation for what this visit would bring.

As if to help convince her that this was not a dream, she seemed to set her eyes on Jasper. She was a bit transfixed at how handsome he looked. It was almost as if she was seeing him for the first time. His arms fit tight in his black t-shirt; his muscles filling out the fabric. His jaw was very pronounced and his eyes smoldered a golden amber; he must have recently fed. His wavy hair fell across his cheekbones, yet they still appeared sculpted. Maybe she never really looked at Jasper when Edward was here. She had no reason to. But now…she shook her head, trying to break out of her transfixed state of mind. Maybe she just hadn't seen a vampire up-close in a while and forgotten how breath-takingly beautiful they were.

Bella blushed and snapped her head away from Jasper when he looked over at her and caught her staring. She felt embarrassed and then self-conscious that he could feel how embarrassed she felt.

As if to come to her aid in relief he started some small talk for the rest of the way to the house. They were nearly there now due to the speedy nature of Jasper's driving.

"So, have things changed much around here?" he asked her.

She gave a brief snort, "In Forks? Hardly."

"Right." A crooked grin flashed across his face, sending a jolt of… _something_ in her stomach. She swallowed thickly.

Just then they pulled up to the big Cullen house. Seeing it again sent a wave of memories flashing through her mind. She followed Jasper into the house and he tossed the keys on the side table by the door.

"Make yourself at home. I'll be a minute." He said as he headed up the stairs.

Bella just stood in the living room for a few minutes, remembering the old familiarity of the room. She had missed this house and the family that had so recently occupied it. There was one room she suddenly felt compelled to see again, and Jasper wasn't back yet, so she headed off to Edward's old room.

She stood in the doorway, starring into the room as she let the memories come flooding back to her. She unwarily let out a heavy sigh when suddenly she felt a presence beside her.

"You're not sad at seeing this room?" Jasper questioned curiously. He had worried what state of grief he might find her in so shortly after Edward had left her.

"No. Relieved actually. At the time, when Edward left, I felt like my heart was ripped to shreds. I know now that I was just infatuated with him." She turned to him and was caught off guard how close he was to her. They were nearly touching. She continued, "I was so caught up in a new romance and ya know, the who le vampire thing, I mistook it for love. But when he left I finally had clarity."

"I was so afraid that he had wrecked you for good when he up and left you and made us leave with him. I should have known you were stronger than that. Edward always did see you as weak. I never thought of you that way." He said, still standing so close to Bella it almost sounded like a whisper against her skin, sending goosebumps down her arms and neck.

"Really?" she looked up at him into those simmering amber eyes and felt a bit lost in them.

"Of course." He smiled his crooked grin again, assaulting Bella to the core once more. "Come on, I want to show you something." He took her by the hand and led her down the hall and past two rooms to the left. She felt particularly aware of her hand in his, and it sent a jolt of blush to her cheeks.

Bella paused as she walked through the doorway. "This is your room?" she asked curiously. She had never seen his room before. In fact, she felt there was quite a bit about Jasper she didn't know. Of course, she knew the generalities of his past and his character, but she suddenly felt ashamed for never really trying to get to know him beyond a superficial level before.

"Go ahead, have a seat." Jasper said, sending Bella's wandering mind back to the scene at hand. Seeing no chair in the room she opted for a place near the top of the bed. Overall the room was seemingly plain. The walls were a neutral grey tone and two large windows lined the western wall of the room. There was a desk against the conjoining wall, opposite of that to the bed. It was fairly organized with a few papers held down with a paper weight. On the wall by the door was a large bookshelf that from what Bella could tell held a lot of encyclopedias, books on war, and strew of worn journals.

Just as she was scoping out the bookshelf, Jasper pulled a journal from the shelf, its cover tattered and the pages turned a dull yellow. He came and placed himself right next to Bella on the bed. She followed his movements with a heavy eye and immediately blushed when he looked back at her, their eyes locking.

Jasper broke the tension and turned to Bella and started to tell her a story from his past. "When I left the army, scarred and battered from war I suffered quite a bit from PTSD. And even though I had already turned, and I did not sleep, I felt like my mind was trapped in a nightmare. Everywhere I went I felt trapped and always on edge. It felt like any second I was going to die, everything was a threat and fear in my eyes. It was un-rational, of course, knowing I was immortal, but even then, not even an immortal mind was made to withstand the tortures of war." Jasper paused and evaluated what Bella was feeling. She seemed open and entranced in what he was saying. That gave him the encouragement to continue speaking.

"I stayed in touch with a various few from the wars I fought in. My old acquaintance, his name was William James Porter, had suffered for years of the same hell that I was stuck in. That's when he showed me the power of writing. I learned to write down all my thoughts, my fears, my pain, and eventually even my hopes and aspirations. It gave me the power to separate reality and the nightmarish memories that haunted me. It was my road to healing. And after a while, I had found that I had started to want things again. Want the good that life had to offer, and that I had forgotten about. Would you mind if I read you a passage that particularly striked up this passion for living again?" he asked Bella.

"I'd love to hear it." Bella said genuinely. Jasper was such a mysterious character, and she yearned to know more.

"Alright, 1989 July 16th." He read, "I've been with the Cullens' for a decade or so. The "vegetarian" lifestyle has come to suit me and given me clarity and connected me back to my humanity that I have so long missed. Yet even now, I still can't shake this feeling of loneliness and emptiness within. I thought Alice would be the one to heal me and who could love me so, but alas, she is nothing more to me now than a dear friend.

Today I tasted hope for the first time ever since being immortal. Today Alice had a vision: a young woman was just then being conceived, and one day (so short in the immortal life span before me) she would come to me and be my mate. I knew she was moving to forks, brunette, and she was beautiful. But most importantly, she would be my mate—the love of my life.

This has given me so much hope and anticipation for the future. I await the day I am truly happy—in the arms of my beloved."

Jasper closed the journal and looked at Bella expectantly. He could feel the cloud of confusion and shock swirling around them. Bella was speechless. Was he saying what she thought he was saying? That she was the girl from the vision? She was supposed to be his mate?

"Hold on, hold on. What?" was all that Bella could muster.

"Bella, it's you. It's always been you. And I know this is so much to take in, and maybe you needed more time to hear this, but I couldn't wait a day longer to tell you. You are the love of my existence!" Jasper spoke the words softly in Bella's ears.

"But Alice? I thought you were…?" She asked.

"Together?' Jasper finished for her. "No, everyone assumed so. And admittedly we tried once to be together, but shortly we both knew we weren't made for each other. Still I am grateful for her taking me in and showing me the "vegetarian" lifestyle. Like I've written here, it's given me a piece of my humanity back."

"So why did Edward approach me first? Why was I with him if I were meant to be with you?' Bella asked, mentally trying to piece everything together.

"Oh Bella, I was so upset you'll never know. He had reached you first. And Alice hadn't foreseen that you would be his singer. And because he couldn't read your mind, well, he became obsessed. And well, so did you, and I couldn't just rip you two apart from each other, I knew this had to play out naturally, or you'd never truly be over him." Jasper explained.

"Oh Jasper. The last time I saw you…" She trailed off thinking back to her birthday when she had started to bleed and Jasper had nearly lost control.

"Bella." He breathed. "I was mortified, believe me. I could have never forgiven myself if I had hurt you… or worse. So that's why these past four months I've enlisted Alice's and Carlisle's help. You see, they've been giving me extensive exposure therapy. I can stand to be in the room with lots of fresh blood no problem. In fact, I've even gone so far as to taste blood without losing myself completely to the thirst."

"Jasper, this is all so much to take in…So, you love me? Truly?" She said looking up at him.

Jasper brought his hands up cradling Bella's face in his cool hands. His face was both soft and full of seriousness. Their faces were a few inches apart. "My Bella, I love you with all that I've been, all that I am, and all that I'll ever be. All these years of darkness has ebbed away in your presence. Bella I will never leave you. I will give you anything you could want." He said passionately, their eyes locked on each other.

"Even make me like you?" Bella said breathlessly.

Jasper paused then said, "Yes Bella. Even that. If it's what you want, of course."

"Jasper?" Bella questioned, "I…I feel compelled to kiss you right now. Is that you?" She asked Jasper, wondering if he could be manipulating her emotions to feel this euphoric.

A slow, crooked smile spread across Jasper's face, and he looked down into Bella's eyes and said with a thicker southern drawl than usual, "No darlin', that's all you."

Bella was overwhelmed with these new feelings bursting within and all she could focus on was bringing her lips to his. They sat kissing each other for what felt like an eternity. His lips parted and shortly afterwards, she followed. Their tongues intertwined, seemingly creating a lover's dance within their mouths. Sparks flew where their lips met, and a fire started to blaze deep within Bella's core.

"I want you to do it. To change me. I want to be like you. With you." She breathed as she leaned her head back; Jasper's tongue on her neck.

"Then so you shall be." He said then planting a soft kiss where he had licked her neck.

"But first, before you change me…there's something I've always wanted to try. I have a thirst, a human thirst. And I want to try this before I become consumed with the thirst of blood once I'm changed." Bella felt too shy to say the word.

Jasper paused a moment to read her emotions, and pulled away a little to look at her. "Sex? You want sex?" He said, a glimmer of amusement behind his expression.

"Edward would never give in, he was always to scared he would break me. But then again, he never really loved me." Bella said waiting for Jasper's answer.

"No, he didn't; not like I do. And you are so breakable Bella, but if it's what you want, then I will happily oblige. You have no idea how long I've wanted to make love to you." Jasper said laying Bella on her back.

"But make no mistake, once we go through with this, there's no going back. You're sure about this?" Jasper asked her, hoping she would say yes.

"This is happening all so quickly. But I must admit it feels so right; like it was supposed to be like this from the beginning." Bella said still laying on her back, looking up at Jasper who was leaning above her.

Just then Jasper leaned down and whispered in Bella's ear, "I am going to fuck you senselessly, so much so you'll never want it to end." Jasper paused to kiss Bella's neck below her ear. "And it will never have to end, once I change you. Do you understand?" Jasper looked deep into Bella's eyes.

Bella let out a soft moan and shook her head yes.

"Good girl." Jasper whispered above her. And with that he grabbed her shirt and brought Bella up to meet his lips.

As their lips locked, Bella heard a loud ripping sound and looked down to see Jasper had torn her shirt in half. Next was her bra, being swiftly ripped from her body. Bella let out a soft moan, half out of shock and half out of pleasure. She moved to cover self; she had never been naked in front of any one before, and was suddenly feeling very self-conscious about her bare frame.

"Bella, no, don't be shy. You've got nothing to hide from me. You're absolutely beautiful." He said right before slipping out of his own shirt.

Bella was transfixed at how good Jasper looked shirtless; he was tall and muscular, and looked as if he had been photoshopped. When she looked close enough she noticed the small crescent moon bite-sized scars on his skin from the previous vampire wars he had fought in.

Jasper fell back onto Bella, their lips crashing into each other's passionately. Jasper started to kiss his way down her jaw line and past her neck, till he got to her bare breasts. Bella's nipples were rock hard; caused both by the coolness of his breath on her skin and the sheer erotic pleasure she was getting seeing Jasper over her like this.

Jasper licked the right nipple, taking it into his mouth and swirling his tongue about it. He massaged the left as he licked and sucked the right. He blew on her right peak before moving over to taste the left.

"Mmm these breasts. Bella you're so sexy." Jasper groaned as he kissed his way to the waistline of Bella's jeans.

All Bella could do was let out a moan as she anticipated Jasper's touch down below. She had so desperately wanted to be touched. Edward had never given this to her, and now Jasper was surpassing every fantasy she had ever had before.

Just then Jasper unzipped her jeans and shimmied them and her underwear off her hips and removed them from around her ankles. She was now stark naked and spread out in front of Jasper.

Jasper kissed her throbbing pussy and nuzzled his nose against her clit. "Oh Bella, you smell amazing. And you're so wet." He took her left hand and guided it to her folds so that she could feel how wet she really was.

"Oh fuck, Jasper." Was all Bella could moan. He had barely touched her but she was already on the precipice of her first orgasm.

Jasper then moved his cool tongue up and down her slit; then came to her clit and swirled it with his tongue. After a few moments he slipped two fingers into her folds. It was a bizarre but extremely sensual sensation feeling his fingers move inside of her.

Bella started to feel pressure build in her core and heat radiating around her clit. Just then Jasper latched on to her clit and started to suck hard. His fingers were stroking a sensitive spot in her vagina. He then let out a hard moan which sent vibrations through her clit.

Just then she could feel herself falling into her orgasm, "Oh fuck! Fuck!" She screamed as she gripped the sheets on the bed. With a surge her body released hot fluid and she pulsated throughout her whole body. Her legs locked against Jasper's shoulders as he continued to suck her clit and swallow her juices.

Jasper gave one final lick of her clit as she started to come back to her body again. He brought himself up to her lips again, and she could taste her juices on his lips, sending another wave of lust through her.

She could feel his rock-hard cock still trapped in his jeans on her thigh, just straining at the seams. She put her hand on his bulge and moaned and she felt how stiff he was for her.

"Mmm Jasper, I've never felt so good before." She moaned in his ear. Jasper helped her with the button and zipper of his jeans. He stood up and slid them off and watched as Bella saw his erection for the first time. She let out a little gasp, shocked by the sheer size of his cock.

"It's big." She said, staring at his dick, still flushed from her orgasm. He came to her side and sat next to her.

"Mmm Bella, let me put it in you. I need to feel your tight walls clenching around my cock." He moaned.

She laid down and Jasper rolled on top of her. He rubbed the tip of his dick against her slit. "It's going to hurt Bella. But just for a little bit. I can help you with the pain if you let me." He told her.

She just shook her head. "Yes. I want you in me now."

With a groan Jasper slowly eased his cock into Bella's tight pussy. He could feel her pain as he fully entered her and broke her barrier. As aid he sent her waves of comfort and pleasure, so much so Bella could barely feel any discomfort. Slowly he moved himself in and out of Bella as he leaned himself over her.

"Ohh" Was all Bella could moan as she felt the sensation of his thrusts move within her.

After she had loosened up to his sizable member, Jasper barely had to send her any relief as she was now immersed in her own lust for Jasper. He sat up on his knees and pulled her closer, sending his hard cock even further into her depth.

Bella let out a small yelp as he repeatedly hit a sensitive spot deep inside her. Jasper held Bella close to him with his left hand on her hips and reached with his right hand to squeeze her left breast. Bella let out another moan as he pinched her nipple.

"Oh Jasper, fuck! Fuck me." Bella begged deep in her throat she could feel the pressure building again deep inside her. The room filled with the sounds of their bodies crashing into each other; the slapping of flesh thrusting together echoing off the walls.

Just then Jasper stopped his thrusts, and without pulling out he flipped her so he was sitting, leaning against the headboard and Bella was sitting on his lap.

"Mmm. Fuck Bella, I've imagined so many times fucking you hard in my bed. You're so fucking tight." Jasper groaned against her neck. "Fuck, ride my dick Bella. That's it. Fucking grind your hot cunt on my cock. Shit you're so wet."

"Mmm. Jasper!" Bella moaned. She was transfixed at the dirty talk. She had never felt so heated as she did then with Jasper whispering erotic words in her ear.

Jasper leaned against her chest and sucked her right nipple again. His tongue explored her breast and he could taste the salty sweat on her flesh, produced undoubtedly by the hot dicking he was giving her.

Bella's breasts swung up and down as she slammed up and down on Jasper's engorged cock. She knew she close to her second orgasm of the night. Jasper wasn't far behind.

"Oh shit Japer! Shit you feel good!" She screamed. Jasper took her right hand and sucked on her fingers, covering them in his wet saliva. He guided her wet hand down to her clit.

"Go ahead. Rub yourself. Rub yourself as I fuck you hard!" He yelled.

Bella rubbed her heated clit with the coolness of Jasper's saliva on her fingers. She was gliding up and down his cock as hard as ever now. Jasper had both his hands on her hips, a focused look on his face.

Bella leaned in and threw her arms around Jasper and she reached orgasm.

"Fuck! I'm coming! JASPER!" She screamed. Her body screamed white hot as pure ecstasy rolled hot through her veins. She ground her hot pussy hard on his cock, sending waves of pleasure shaking through her body. She again released hot fluid that quenched Jasper's cock.

A moment later Jasper's jaw tightened and his fingers dug in deep into the flesh on Bella's hips. "Fuck! FUCK!" He yelled out in victory as he pumped hit white-hot load into Bella's crevasse. She could feel his dick pulsating against her quaking walls. They sat latched for several moments after, trying to come down from the high.

Jasper lifted Bella off his cock and cradled her in the nook of his arms.

"Well. Fuck darlin'. You were more amazing than I ever imagined." He planted a soft kiss on her head.

"I never knew it could feel that good." She said looking up at Jasper.

"Believe me, neither did I." He replied.

Bella looked up into Jasper's eyes. "So are you going to turn me?"

"If it's what you wish. The thought of getting to spend an immortal life with you makes me ten times higher than we were just moments ago. Is it what you want?" He asked.

"Yes. Yes, absolutely." Bella replied, "But can we stay like this for the rest of the night? I don't think I'll ever be able to leave these arms of yours." She smiled at him, exhaustion brushing through her.

So, for the remainder of the night, they stay stayed like such. They both awaited the morning for when Bella would take the final step of being with Jasper, forever. They were truly happy—in the arms of their beloved.


End file.
